The present invention relates generally to a drive train of an earth moving machine, and more particularly, to a method for determining the torque of a drive shaft of an earth moving machine.
Earth moving machines such as front wheel loaders are used generally for digging operations and for transferring bulk material from a stock pile onto transport vehicles such as trucks or railroad cars. In such machine loading applications, the front and rear axle may experience excessive torque which will effect the life of the axle. If accurate front and rear driveshaft torques can be calculated, then the possibility exists to determine a cumulative axle life. The ability to determine a cumulative axle life would enable prognostic information to be provided to the operator of the machine regarding how much life was left on the loader axles. Knowing the remaining life would enable the operator to schedule an axle overhaul or replacement and thus greatly reduce downtime due to axle failure. In addition, the ability to determine transmission output torque and axle life will enable a mine manager to evaluate the effects of different blast techniques, material types, and operators on axle and drivetrain life.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method for determining a torque of a driveshaft is disclosed. The driveshaft is connected to a drivetrain having an engine, a torque converter, a front and rear axle, and a transmission. The method includes the steps of determining an output torque of the converter, and a gear reduction of the transmission. The total driveshaft torque is then determined in response to the converter output torque and the transmission gear reduction.